Ushiro
by Ayakomezza
Summary: Birthday fic for Alfred F. Jones. Nisan itu berhasil membawa Alfred kembali ke perjuangannya ratusan tahun yang lalu. Fail fic somewhat flameable historical oneshot. Happy Independence Day for Americans! Warning inside


**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers and World Series belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya-san**

**Semua tokoh maupun tempat yang disinggung dalam fic ini kembali ke ownernya masing-masing**

**WARNING: Fic ini dapat menyebabkan kantuk, kekecewaan yang mendalam, dan hal fatal lainnya. Hati-hati terhadap typo dan kalimat yang bertele-tele. Fail and flameable (kinda) historical fic. POV yang kadang berganti. Pairing bergantung kepada imajinasi readers (yang sudi membaca)**

**A/N: Fict ini sangatlah hancur! Ehem, dan HAPPY BIRTHDAY UNTUK ALFIE-KU SAYANG~! Meskipun fic ini hancur dan gak ada yang mau baca, tapi saya mengerjakannya sepenuh hati hanya untukmu dear *abaikan**

**Oh iya, sebagai catatan awal: Mengapa saya menyinggung Thomas Jefferson? Karena 4 Juli= Deklarasi Kemerdekaan Amerika= ultahnya Alfred= hari wafatnya Pak Thomas Jefferson= hari ulang tahun Author ^^**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ! I`VE WARN YOU! **

.

.

Alfred melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung mewah itu, gedung CSI. Wajah-wajah petugas forensik itu tampil di balik kaca yang menghiasi lorong di mana Alfred berjalan. Ada di antara mereka yang sedih 'Jangan pergi Tuan Alfred! Traktir aku hamburger lagi' atau 'Pergi kau! Menyampah saja di sini!' Oke abaikan. Satu misi telah berhasil ia selesaikan lagi. Ini harus dirayakan dengan cara yang HEROik, yaitu makan hamburger sepuasnya. Laporan? Ah itu bisa nanti, pikirnya santai sebelum seorang wanita dengan suara baritone memanggilnya. Langkahnya begitu rapi dan teratur, selaras dengan setelan jas dan kacamata yang dikenakannya. Identik sekali dengan orang penting dari Boss-nya.

"Tuan Alfred!" panggil wanita itu lagi. " Ya, ada apa Miss Flack?" tanya Alfred balik, tidak seperti biasanya: Alfred yang harus datang dan memberikan laporan kepada wanita itu, kali ini sebaliknya.

"Saya diperintahkan oleh boss untuk menyampaikan bahwa Anda diliburkan." Wanita itu angkat suara lagi.

Tunggu diliburkan? Kita tunggu reaksi Personifikasi USA itu. Satu detik, dua, tiga... sepuluh.

"APA? TIDAK SALAH?" mata safir di baiik kacamata bernama Texas itu membelalak.

Sang utusan kuasa itu pun menjelaskan perihal 'libur mendadak' ini. Yaaa, sepertinya boss mereka mengkhawatirkan kesehatan jiwa(?) Alfred.

"A-APAA? Jiwaku baik-baik saja kok!" Alfred yang kaget menolak didakwa 'jiwanya sedang sakit'. Wanita yang menjadi teman bicara Alfred hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Pokoknya perintah ini harus kamu patuhi, selama 2 hari ini kerjakan apa saja yang kamu mau... Tapi..." "TAPI..?" "Kalau bisa, kunjungi salah satu makam mantan Presiden kita!" dan dengan itu Miss Flack ngacir kembali ke mobil mewahnya.

Alfred terdiam, membeku di tempat. Untuk apa boss-nya menyuruh mengunjungi makam? Ah, tapi aku kan masih punya waktu dua hari, mari bersenang-senang hari ini! Pikirnya, dasar.

**(Mereka menyebut ini pembatas cerita**)

Aah, kota Virginia. Kota bersejarah tempat beberapa dari tokoh penting Amerika Serikat dilahirkan, bertetangga dengan Washington D.C dan Kentucky. Markas dari CIA yang terkenal itu. Meskipun tidak memiki peran sentral seperti Washington D.C, meskipun tidak secantik Miami, meskipun tidak seeksis Las Vegas, kota ini memiliki tempat tersendiri di sejarah AS, mengklaim tempat tersendiri di hati seorang Alfred F. Jones. Ya, kita lihat sekarang ia tengah duduk di atas mobil, menikmati pemandangan kota yang sudah lama tak bersua dengannya. Setelah puas menikmati libur seharinya dengan berbagai kegiatan HEROik, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kota ini, sekaligus menunaikan 'tugas aneh' dari sang boss.

"Pak, apa kita masih lama sampainya? Bosan niih!" tanyanya tak sabaran pada sopir yang mengemudi mobilnya.

"Sabar ya Tuan Alfred. Mungkin 10 menit lagi kita sampai.." jawab sang sopir. Alfred hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"_Dengan ini, kunyatakan kota ini sebagai Koloni New World-ku yang resmi! HAHAHA bagaimana Amerika?"_

Alfred ingat betul, pengklaiman kakak angkatnya atas kota ini. Bagaimana suasana Virginia waktu itu, bagaimana Arthur selalu melindunginya, bagaimana ia bertemu dengan sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai ayah—Alfred menggeleng dengan cepat, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mulai menghinggap, 'Heei ini kan liburan, tidak boleh galau dong!' pikirnya.

"Kita sudah sampai Tuan..." Alfred tersentak mendengar suara sopirnya itu. Sang sopir hendak membukakan pintu untuk Alfred, tapi dengan cepat ditangkis(?)nya.

"Masa HERO tak bisa buka pintu sendiri SIH!" ujar Alfred sewot, sopirnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Kaki besar miliknya melangkah... menuju pemakaman. Tunggu,

"Apa mau saya temani Pak?" tanya sang sopir dengan lancangnya, tentu saja karena ia tahu kalau Alfred itu penakut.

"Tidak... HAHAHA untuk apa HERO sepertiku ditemani, hush hush!" usirnya pada sopir, sialan kau Alfred! Sepertinya sebelum ini, kubu-kubu dalam hatinya telah berperang dahulu sebelum menyadari 'Hantu tak muncul di siang hari, bodoh!'

Pemakaman yang sepi, tentu saja. Tertulis 'Monticello Graveyard', sebuah pemakaman keluarga yang kini dikelola oleh Monticello Assosiation, dan... Thomas Jefferson Foundation. Pohon-pohon yang rindang ditiup angin, mengeluarkan suara yang entah mengapa mendamaikan dan menimbulkan sugesti aneh dalam hati Alfred. Pagar hitam pendek mengelilingi pemakaman ini, rumputnya terawat dan tidak sesak. Segera saja Alfred melangkahkan kakiknya ke salah satu Graveyard yang paling besar. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengunjungi makam Thomas Jefferson, mantan Presidennya yang ketiga.

"Wah... nisannya besar seperti dulu." Gumamnya bodoh. Segera matanya membaca kembali memorial yang terpampang di atas nisan itu

HERE WAS BURIED THOMAS JEFFERSON AUTHOR OF THE DECLARATION OF AMERICAN INDEPENDENCE OF THE STATUTE OF VIRGINIA FOR RELIGIOUS FREEDOM AND FATHER OF THE UNIVERSITY OF VIRGINIA

Iris safirnya hanya bisa terpaku di nisan itu, Ingin sekali ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang dikuburkan di sini—tunggu apa yang ada di pikirannya? Thomas Jefferson... ayahnya di masa lalu.

(Mereka menyebut ini pembatas cerita)

**[1] SEVEN YEARS WAR - 1754 till 1763**

"Kalian...berhentilah berperang!" seorang anak dengan dirty blond menangis menatap kedua orang itu, berperang sesungguhnya; bukan bertengkar seperti yang biasa ia lihat. Ia melihat kakak angkatnya mengacungkan, menghunuskan, menebaskan pedang pada orang-orang yang menurutnya tak patut dibunuh. Ia melihat sosok yang dipanggilnya Francis melakukan hal yang sama, lebih parah lagi; kedua kubu tersebut bertentangan. Demi 'menyelesaikan sengketa' atas dirinya dan adiknya.

Arthur yang melihat adik angkatnya ada di Virginia mengusirnya. "ALFRED! Pergi! Jangan di sini! Carilah tempat yang aman!" perintahnya. Yang diperintah hanya melongo. Tiba-tiba Alfred merasa tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang dari belakang, refleks ia berbalik dan matanya menangkap sosok anak lelaki yang lebih muda darinya, perkiraannya umur anak itu 15 tahun.

"Ayo.. kita pergi dari sini..." pinta anak itu dengan suara yang terkesan dingin sembari menarik tangan Alfred menjauhi tempat itu.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Alfred lebay karena terkejut, tak sanggup mengatakan hal lain.

Anak yang menarik tangannya memiliki rambut blond yang lebih terang darinya. Alfred dapat segera mengetahui anak itutergolong borjuis dari pakaian yang dikenakannya. "Kau... tidak boleh menangis." Anak itu angkat suara lagi. Alfred yang sadar sudah tertangkap basah menangis pun menghapus bekas air matanya.

"Kau personifikasi kan?" Alfred tercekat atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan anak itu.

"Ba-bagaimana kau t-tahu?" balas Alfred terbata, masih berlari dalam genggaman—

"Thomas, panggil aku Thomas." Ujar anak itu lagi sambil tersenyum. Alfred mulai merasa aneh atas sikap anak itu,,, ditanya kok malah—

"Kalau kau memang personifikasi yang akan mewakili negara ini kelak, kau harus kuat. Dan membebaskan kami..." Alfred semakin bingung, apa anak ini sudah gila, ataukah... entahlah, ia hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya dan diam. Mereka berlari melewati peternakan, kebun-kebun kecil yang kini tak jelas nasibnya. Alfred pun melihat banyak bangsa kulit hitam Amerika yang tengah disiksa. Kadang, Alfred heran sendiri, mengapa hatinya begitu sakit ketika melihat pemandangan seperti itu, ya itu kan pantas; mereka adalah budak.

Tak terasa langkah mereka mulai melambat, dan mulai mendekati langkah anak itu—Thomas pun terhenti, ia segera berbalik dan menatap Alfred.

"Boleh, aku tahu siapa namamu wahai Personifikasi?"

"Alfred.." tak tahu harus menjawab—atau bereaksi? Seperti apa, akhirnya Alfred menyebutkan namanya.

"Baiklah Alfred, setelah ini pergilah kau ke West Virginia! Di sana masih aman dan banyak orang yang butuh bantuanmu!"

"He-hei bagaimana dengan kau?" tanya Alfred panik, masa' anak itu ingin kembali setelah membawanya ke sini, apa dia mau cari mati?

Thomas tersenyum, senyum yang sendu lalu bergumam "Tempatku di sini, Alfred."

"E-eh! Kalau begitu hati-hati ya!" teriak Alfred yang khawatir, tunggu untuk apa ia khawatir pada orang yang baru dikenalnya?

"Yaaa!" teriak Thomas sambil berlari kembali lalu melanjutkan "Nanti bantu aku ya!" dan dengan itu dia melambaikan tangan dan menghilang dari jangkauan iris safir Alfred.

"Bantu? Bantu apanya? HEI!" percuma, teriakan Alfred takkan didengarnya lagi. Sudahlah, sudah cukup ia bingung atas pertanyaan-pernyataan anak itu hari ini. 'Darimana ia bisa tahu kalau aku adalah personifikasi?' 'Siapa dia sebenarnya?' 'Apa maksudnya bantu?' 'BEBAS?'. Ya, sudah cukup Thomas meninggalkan berbagai pertanyaan di benak Alfred.

"Kuharap, kita bisa bertemu lagi, Thomas..." hanya itu harapan yang bisa diucapkan Alfred sekarang, selain berharap perang berakhir tentunya. Sekarang, ia harus membantu orang-orang di West Virginia.

**(Mereka menyebut ini pembatas cerita)**

**[2] Boston Tea Party – December 1773**

Haaah, aku haus sekali! Ke mana Arthur dan teh-tehnya yang enak itu? Sial, masa calon HERO begini ditinggalkan begitu saja, dibiarkan merana mengenaskan kehausan (Alfred lebay kali kau!). Sudah 10 tahun sejak perang berakhir, dan aku merasa... Arthur semakin menelantarkanku dan membuat rakyatku menderita. TIDAK! Itu bukan keinginannya! Ia hanya menjalankan perintah dari Pemerintah Britannia di sana. Ia juga punya negara yang harus ia urusi, sehingga sering kali menunjuk perwakilan lain untuk menjalankan pemerintahan koloninya. Dan itu membuatku jengkel, perwakilan itu sering membuat ketentuan yang memberatkan, dan membuat Arthur jarang berkunjung lagi ke sini. Aku-aku.. tidak! Seorang calon HERO tidak mungkin kesepian! Sudahlah, sekarang aku sedang berdiri mengawasi pengangkutan berbagai jenis teh dari kapalnya Arthur di pelabuhan Boston. Mmmm teh teh teh! Sebentar lagi boleh minum kan? Ahahahaha!

Sejak Arthur bilang bahwa kami tak boleh mengekspor teh kecuali dari Britannia, aku sering mengawasi kapal-kapal yang membawa banyak teh itu, bagaimana tidak; tidak segelintir rakyatku yang marah akan pajak yang diberlakukan Pemerintah, hm menurutku itu tidak apa-apa kok. Apalagi Arthur bilang kalau teh itu langsung dari negaranya. Aku tak ingin membiarkan rakyatku melakukan tindakan anarkis, aku tak mau kalau hubunganku dengan Iggy harus kendor!

"Permisi Pak!" hei aku tidak setua itu untuk dipanggil Pak. Kubalikkan tubuhku menghadap mereka. Hah? Whigs? Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini. Whigs adalah kelompok dari rakyatku yang gencar melakukan berbagai proteslah, mogok kerjalah kepada pemerintah Britannia. Bahkan mereka melakukan aksi yang disebut 'abstain minum teh'! apa-apaan itu?

Mereka sering menyodokku dengan perkataan 'Sadarlah! Kita sedang dipermainkan!' atau "Tak ada pajak tanpa perwakilan'. Ya aku sih tak keberatan dengan perkataan kedua, tapi yang pertama? Aku yakin Iggy tidak sedang membodohi kami. Tapi aku juga akan tetap hormat pada wargaku, secara aku kan calon HERO di masa depan! –Tunggu! Mau apa mereka di sini?

WOOOO WOOOOO kudengar gemuruh derap kaki ratusan manusia dari belakangku. Bulu kudukku merinding, jangan-jangan...

UAGH! Aku terdorong ke sana kemari, tergusur, bahkan terinjak, membuatku bertambah haus. Jika saja bukan calon hero, pasti aku sudah mati! Kulihat ratusan—atau ribuan rakyatku berkumpul di pelabuhan ini, merangsek paksa untuk masuk ke dalam kapal yang kusebut Dartmouth, Eleanor dan Beaver—kapal yang mengangkut teh impor dari kampungnya Iggy.

"Sudah saatnya kita bebas tentang perpajakan ! Buang teh-teh itu!"

Bebas

Kulihat mereka membuang teh-teh itu, melemparnya jauh, hingga ke dasar dermaga. Seolah teh jatuh itu mengalami slow motion di depan mataku.

"TIDAAAAAK!" teriakku. Bukan, bukan karena aku takut dimarahi Iggy. Bukan pula karena sikap mereka yang anarkis itu. Tetapi nasib teh malang itu, huooo aku haus!

.

.

"Bloody git! Lihat apa yang mereka lakukan pada teh-tehku! Pokoknya mereka harus menggantinya!" sembur Arthur padaku.

"Mengganti dengan apa Iggy?"

"Dengan ini!" keesokan harinya, Pelabuhan Boston ditutup. I-iggy mulai seenaknya ya!

**(Pembatas Cerita)**

**[3] Thirteen Colonies Conggress, 1775**

Alfred menatap dokumen-dokumen di tangannya dengan putus asa. Setelah peristiwa di Boston, tentara Britania mengambil alih kota itu dan membuat para kolonis membentuk Konggres Kontinental, yang konggres dari setiap pemimpin di tiga belas koloni. Sebagai 'orang penting', Alfred diharuskan mengikuti Konggres tersebut. Haaah membosankan sekali, pikirnya. Mata safirnya menatap potret setiap kepala daerah itu, Benjamin Franklin; John Adams; John Hancock; Roger Sherman; ugh, pasti mereka orang-orangnya membosankan semua, hingga ia sampai pada Delegasi di Virginia: Thomas Jefferson.

"EEEEH?" lagi-lagi Alfred terbelalak dengan lebaynya, 'sepertinya pernah kenal', batinnya. Lalu muncullah flashback 17 tahun lalu di otaknya, ketika anak itu menarik-narik tangannya hingga merah, di saat Perang Tujuh Tahun berkecamuk.

"THOMAS!" teriaknya. "Aku sudah mengira kita akan bertemu lagi!" akhirnya Alfred mempunyai spirit untuk ikut Konggres itu. Ia melemparkan sang dokumen dengan naasnya ke meja, hei dia mungkin lupa kalau Thomas yang sekarang sudah tua -.-

Skip time~

Alfred yang sudah jelas-jelas terlambat masuk ke ruangan Konggres dengan brutalnya. Para anggota Konggres yang notabene adalah orang-orang terhormat hanya bisa memandangnya kenapa-harus-datang-sih? Tapi berbeda dengan Thomas Jefferson, ia menyambut Alfred dengan senyum hangatnya.

"THOMAS! Itu kau kan?" seru Alfred sambil menggebrak meja, membuat yang lain swt.

"hahaha" yang dipanggil tertawa pelan. "Ternyata aku tak boleh meragukan ingatanmu ya nak!" jawabnya.

"Nak?" sekarang Alfred sadar kalau itu terjadi 17 tahun lalu, pasti sekarang sosok di hadapannya sudah berumur kepala tiga. Tapi kenapa tadi iris safirnya melihat seolah-olah Thomas itu seperti yang dulu, hah sepertinya kau butuh kacamata nak Alfred!

"Kau... tidak bertambah tua ya, aku iri." Kata Pak Thomas lagi. Alfred hanya bisa mendengus pelan, sementara yang lain mulai melemparkan tatapan sinis pada Personifikasi-nya, mengganggu rapat saja!

"Thom—eh Tuan Thomas, Pak Thomas eeh.." Alfred terlihat sulit menemukan panggilan yang pas, "Panggil Pak Thomas saja ya." Jawab Pak Thomas sambil mengisyaratkan Alfred untuk duduk.

"Banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu Pak!" kata Alfred lagi tanpa mengecilkan volume suaranya. Alhasil membuat para anggota Konggres jengkel.

"Setelah rapat saja ya." Pak Thomas tersenyum hambar sambil melirik Pak John Adams yang sudah men-glare Alfred, ia tak tahu kalau personifkasinya memiliki penyakit seperti ini: tak mampu membaca suasana.

Setelah Alfred diam, Konggres pun dilanjutkan kembali—sebenarnya sudah mulai sejak tadi, namun karena ada alien(?) yang menginterupsi jadi yah... *ditabok Alfred*.

"Jadi, karena anggota terakhir sudah datang..." sang moderator mendelik pada makhluk-bermata biru-berambut dirty blond-sedang tersenyum polos- lalu melanjutkan "Berdasarkan pamflet Common Sense yang ditulis oleh Pak Thomas Paine (Waah namanya juga Thomas!) bahwa kita harus merdeka dari Britannia (APA?), maka dari itu akan diadakan pemungutan suara untuk ketiga belas kepala koloni ditambah dengan Tuan Alfred F. Jones (aku juga?)" akhirnya sang moderator mengakhiri kalimatnya yang diiringi BGM suara Alfred dalam tanda kurung.

Alfred mengangkat tangannya, refleks karena telah mendengar frasa 'merdeka dari Britannia'.

"Belum saatnya bertanya, Alfred.." Pak T.J. (Thomas Jefferson) yang duduk di sampingnya mengelus kepala Alfred gemas.

"Tak apa, apa pertanyaan Anda Tuan Alfred?" sambung moderator dengan nada suara lebih ke sifat 'menantang'.

"Kenapa kita harus merdeka dari Britannia? Apa tidak ada cara lain?" tanya Alfred yang membuat seisi ruangan melongo. Jujur saja Alfred, kau ingin merdeka kan? 'Tapi... aku tak mau berpisah dari Iggy..' Alfred kemudian menunduk, membuat anggota Konggres bertanya-tanya.

Para calon revolusioner, sekaligus pencetus Common Sense pun buka mulut menanggapi pertanyaan Alfred, mereka berkoar-koar bahwa selama ini mereka tidak mendapatkan hak yang semestinya, selama ini mereka diperas oleh pemerintah Britannia, kita harus punya Pemerintahan dan kekuatan sendiri!

Alfred masih menunduk.

"Alfred, aku tahu kau menyayangi kakakmu..." suara itu membuat Alfred menengadahkan kepalanya terkejut, mendapati Pak T.J. menatapnya dalam. "Tapi... sudah kubilang kan, kau harus kuat. Dan kau harus membantu kami!" tambahnya. "Bebaskan negaramu dari segala bentuk penjajahan dan perbudakan." Bisik Pak T.J. lagi.

Bebas...

Membantu, inikah maksud Pak T.J. 17 tahun yang lalu?

"_Mulai sekarang, kau adalah adikku."_

"_PERGI SPANIARD! Jangan pernah ganggu adikku lagi atau—"_

"_Berhenti menggoda Alfred BLOODY FROG!"_

"_ALFRED! Lari, ingat jangan sampai terluka!"_

"_Hn, kau harus tampak formal sekali-sekali. Kau tak mau dibilang kampungan kan? Jadi pakailah baju itu!"_

"_Tetaplah di sini...aku harus pergi, aku mengerti rasanya kesepian, tapi bukankah kau kuat? Orang kuat takkan menangis jika ditinggalkan." _

'Tidak, aku tidak sedang menangis, dan tentu saja aku ini kuat kan?' Alfred meyakinkan dirinya atas kata-kata Arthur yang terngiang di kepalanya.

"_Kau tahu, mon amerique? Suatu saat, kau harus mandiri. Tidak mungkin kau selamanya kau harus bergantung pada si alis itu kan?"_

"_Kau itu seperti burung Alfred~"_

"_Meskipun aku mengalah, aku akan tetap membantumu." _

'Apa maksudmu Francis?'

"_Tuan Alfred...! Aku..hanya ingin melaporkan kalau tanahku lagi-lagi diambil oleh tentara Britannia seenaknya."_

"_A—anakku hilang! Mereka mengambilnya! Karena aku tak bisa membayar pajak! Tolong, kembalikan anakku!"_

"_Hei, kau tahu? Kudengar banyak wanita dari Selatan sana yang rela menggarap kebun hanya untuk masuk ke sini. Dan pada akhirnya mereka dijadikan budak! Ckckck keterlaluan Pemerintah ini..."_

"_Sebenarnya mereka memotong pajak bagi importir agar kita bertambah miskin!"_

'Kalian.. aku pasti bisa berusaha mengakhiri penderitaan tersebut, tapi...'

"Alfred, kadang kita harus berkorban sesuatu yang penting untuk bisa maju.. untuk bisa bebas." Pak T.J. berbicara dan tak berhenti menatap Alfred.

'Diam, Pak Thomas!'

"Tuan, kita harus bagaimana lagi? Beberapa bulan lalu orang-orang di Lexington dan Concord telah memulai perang dengan Britannia." Sahut moderator.

'Aku tahu!'

Alfred masih saja tertunduk.

"Sepertinya dia butuh waktu untuk berpikir." Kata pak T.J.

"Tidak! Kita tak punya waktu untuk menunggu—(TIDAK!)" kalimat pak John Adams barusan terhenti oleh teriakan Alfred.

Setelah Perang Sugesti dalam hati, setelah membuang jauh bayangan wajah Arthur, akhirnya Alfred mengangkat wajahnya, angkat suara "Tidak, aku takkan membantu kalian..."

Para anggota Konggres tersentak, "Tapi..." Alfred menggantung kata-katanya. Mata biru langitnya menatap para calon Revolusioner Amerika—yang hadir di ruangan itu satu persatu.

"KALIANLAH YANG HARUS MEMBANTUKU! KITA HARUS MERDEKA!" seru Alfred seolah ada kobaran api dalam jiwanya seraya menggebak meja, membuat para anggota Konggres yang awalnya terkejut memberi tepukan tangan yang meriah. Senyum bangga dan sarat akan perjuangan menghiasi wajah mereka, dan Alfred pun membalasnya dengan senyuman yang yakin: keputusannya tak akan salah.

"Bagus Alfred! Aku bangga padamu!" Pak T.J. mengelus kepala Alfred.

'Maafkan aku, Arthur.'

**(Pembatas cerita)**

**[4] American Revolutionary War – 1775 till 1777**

Suara letupan senjata terdengar di mana-mana, letupan yang meninggalkan bubuk mesiu, lubang, darah, rasa sakit, dan kematian bagi targetnya; letupan yang juga membuat pemegang senjata itu semakin tak berperasaan, semakin berpengalaman mencabut nyawa orang lain.

'Perang lagi... Namun kali ini, akulah yang memimpin!'

'Uagh!' terdengar rintihan dari anak buah Alfred, ada yang tertembak! Segera 'pemberontak' kita bersembunyi di tempat yang aman, belakang gudang pabrik gula. Mata safirnya segera menyapu para sosok manusia di belakangnya. Dilengkapi senjata apa adanya, tanpa pakaian perang, namun mereka berhiaskan kehormatan untuk merdeka; mereka hanyalah rakyat sipil yang punya keluarga di belakang, hanya sekelompok manusia minim latihan yang bahkan tak tahu apakah mereka punya kesempatan menang atau tidak. Alfred mengepalkan tangannya, kuat

'Aku takkan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan kalian semua! HERO takkan membiarkan kalian kalah! Pasti ada cara... dan keputusan kita untuk merdeka tak mungkin salah!'

Satu, dua, tiga, empat orang, lima tumbang, dengan lubang maupun sayatan yang membekas di hati Alfred.

Kini ia sendiri, berhiaskan jasad warganya yang tak bernyawa. Dirinya kini berhadapan dengan...

"A-Arthur?" di balik gudang, di mana tadi banyak peluru melesat, sekarang sentakan sapphire dan dinginnya emerald bertemu. Tak Alfred sangka, pembunuh kelima anak buahnya tadi adalah Arthur seorang; tanpa backing di belakangnya, senasib dengan Alfred yang kini sendiri.

Senapan yang tadinya diarahkan lurus ke wajah Alfred diturunkan. Senada dengan kepala yang kini ia tundukkan.

Senyap

"Aku... Arthur, aku akan..." tersendat, bibir Alfred bicara sembari menegakkan kepalanya, "AKAN MERDEKA WALAUPUN HARUS MENGHADAPIMU!" Alfred berlari dan dengan segera senapan miliknya telah menodong Arthur.

Tak ada tanggapan berarti dari Arthur. Matanya tetap menatap kosong ke sosok di depannya.

"Hmph, begitu? America no bakaa.." dan dengan itu Arthur berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi sosok Alfred yang membeku.

**(Pembatas cerita)**

**[5] International War of American Revolutionary War, 1778-1783**

"Tuan! Pasukan di Bennington berhasil memukul mundur Britannia! Tetapi—" kalimat yang dilontarkan seorang militia yang baru saja merangsek masuk ke persembunyian Alfred tergantung saat menyadari sosok asing di ruangan apek tersebut.

"Eh... kamu, perkenalkan ini Antonio." Titah yang dipanggil tuan sambil tersenyum polos.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Antonio? Dengan sabana karamel di kepalanya, rongga mata terhias bola emerald dan kulit yang sedikit gelap, ikut tersenyum polos: namun senyumnya diinterupsi oleh, "uhuk!"

"Tenang, dia bukan orang jahat kok. Dia akan membantu kita menghadapi Britannia HAHAHA! Eh tadi kamu mau bilang apa?" tanya Alfred.

"Sebenarnya begini, tadi ada laporan kalau ada sekelompok pasukan yang membantu orang-orang Saratoga menghadapi Britannia. Mereka tak tahu pasukan apa itu, jadi militia Saratoga menyerangnya. Eh, mereka malah diberi tomat oleh pasukan asing tersebut..." ucap militia tersebut ragu sendiri atas apa yang ia bicarakan.

Alfred melemparkan tatapan-apa-apaan-itu pada Antonio.

"Hyaa, mi Amerique. Begini, mereka itu pasukanku. Tomat itu uhuk, sebagai pemanis, bisa digunakan sebagai topeng untuk penyelundupan yang kulakukan." balas Antonio sambil berbisik nakal. Penyelundupan? Ya penyelundupan senjata maupun obat-obatan sebagai bantuan untuk Alfred- Amerika.

"Lagipula, kau tak bisa bersembunyi terus kan? Kapan kau menyatakan perang padanya?"

Antonio menunduk, "Ya... saat keadaanku sudah benar-benar baik. Sejak Seven Years War, aku tak pernah cukup kuat untuk-UAGH!" tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, Antonio meremas dadanya kuat.

"A-Antonio! HE-HERO pasti akan membantumu!" Alfred berusaha membantu Antonio untuk tetap duduk, "Jangan berlutut di lantai, hei!"

"T-terima kasih Alfred. Uhuk, aku pasti juga akan membantumu dengan pengalamanku dalam perang. Kita saling uhuk membantu ya, janji?" ringis sakit di wajah Antonio tergantikan dengan senyum sarat akan keyakinan, meskipun kini amis darah menyeruak keluar dari bibirnya. Kelingkingnya mengajak kelingking Alfred untuk bertautan, "Pinky Swear?"

"Pinky Swear!" jawab Alfred mantap seraya menyambut kelingking Antonio. Tunggu, "HEH apa-apaan dengan pinky swear itu! Aku bukan anak-anak lagi Spaniard sialan!"

"Gaya bicaramu banyak terpengaruh olehnya ya?"

"Apa? BIG NO!"

"Akan kubantu kau bebas darinya, Alfred." lanjut Antonio sambil meremas rambut Alfred.

Bebas?

**(Pembatas cerita desu yo~)**

Markas Alfred terdeteksi radar Britannia. Markas Alfred penuh lesatan peluru dan tebasan pedang. Markas Alfred mulai dihantui mayat. Markas Alfred terkepung, di satu sudut Amerika terdesak.

DOR! Satu lesakan senjata api terpijah ke dalam bahu Alfred. Membuat dua tangkai yang tadinya berdiri tegak itu kini berlutut.

"Alfred!" jerit pemuda yang sejak awal perang terus bersembunyi di bawah naungan Alfred; personifikasi negara Spanyol yang hingga kini tetap mengikat tabir di balik layar Perang Revolusi, jeritan Antonio yang pahanya telah tertembak duluan.

"Apa kita tangkap saja?" tanya prajurit yang tadi mengeksekusi bahu Alfred.

"Repot, bunuh saja mereka semua. Di sini!" perintah atasan yang ditanyai tadi.

Alfred menggigit bibirnya. Tidak, satu peluru bersarang takkan melenyapkan seluruh kekuatannya. Hanya saja, prajurit Britannia itu 'mendekap' Antonio. Selalu begitu, Inggris selalu mampu 'menaklukkan' Amerika walaupun terkadang hanya di balik layar: karena Inggris selalu memegang 'Kartu AS'nya.

'Tidak, kita takkan pernah menang.' batin Alfred.

Sesaat setelah komando untuk membunuh Alfred tadi dikumandangkan, terdengar huru-hara dari luar markas.

"A-Arthur?" gumam sosok yang terpojok, berharap kakaknya ada di sini- bodoh apa yang kau pikirkan Alfred?

Rintihan para prajurit yang terdengar, senapan-senapan itu lagi-lagi merenggut nyawa dengan cara yang tidak indah. Yang jelas sedang terjadi pergelutan di luar markas.

'Apakah tentaraku berhasil mencapai daerah ini dan hendak menyelamatkan kami?' desis Alfred dalam hati. Hanya tinggal ia dan Antonio yang masih bernafas di kubu markas Alfred.

"Mon cher, untuk apa kau mencari si alis itu?" terdengar suara familiar menggema, sedetik kemudian dua prajurit Britannia yang tadi melukai Alfred limbung ke tanah dengan lubang di kepala mereka.

"F-Francis?" entah karena terkejut atau tak sanggup menahan sakit lagi, Alfred kini terduduk.

"Tenanglah Mon Amerique, Mon Espagna~. Mereka sudah kami habisi." Francis dengan kilat khawatir di safir miliknya segera menghampiri kedua personifikasi yang terluka.

"F-Francis, apa yang kau lakukan... di sini?"

"Kalian, singkirkan mayat-mayat ini dari hadapanku!" Francis buka suara lagi, memerintahkan bala tentaranya lalu mulai memeriksa luka di paha Antonio.

"Ckck, kau ditembak dalam jarak dekat. Kok bisa mon cher?" residu di sekitar luka Antonio cukup membuat Francis bertanya-tanya.

"Ma-maaf... Tadi, Alfred hampir tertembak di dada... Jadi aku melompat dan, ugh begitulah..." terbata Antonio menjawabnya, lalu melirikkan matanya pada Alfred yang tengah mencengkeram bahunya kuat.

Belum sempat Francis membalas, masuklah sosok familiar lain ke ruangan yang kini berantakan dan penuh noda darah itu.

"Apa mereka tidak apa-apa Sir Francis?"

"Owh, Sir Thomas. Alfredmu hanya cedera ringan." jawab Francis sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar percakapan mereka, Alfred mendongak dan menemukan sosok Pak Thomas Jefferson sedang memandangnya khawatir.

"Pak THOMAS! Ke mana saja selama ini? Apa yang bapak-ugh!"

"Tenanglah dulu Alfred!"

.

Tertunduk, lesu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tetapi kilau safir Alfred sama sekali tak tampak. Senada dengan keadaan Antonio yang tak ubahnya seperti Personifikasi kalah perang. Padahal belum kan?

"Jadi, selama ini bapak pergi ke Perancis untuk meminta bantuan? Err maksudku mendelegasi, eer atau apalah itu..." setelah luka Alfred selesai dibalut, Pak T.J. telah menceritakan kronologi kedatangannya pada Alfred.

"Na Mon Espagna. . . Sampai kapan kau akan menderita begini?" tanya Francis pada Antonio yang terduduk lemah.

"Alfred, King Louis saja telah percaya bahwa kita akan menang. Masa' kau tidak? Dengan adanya bantuan dari Perancis, kemenangan semakin di depan mata! Kita akan mengusir Britannia dari sini!" ceramah Pak T.J. pada Alfred yang sempat kehilangan sinar semangatnya.

"Antonio, lihat aku!" pinta Francis agar safirnya dan karamel bertemu, "Dengar, aku sudah ada di sini, akan membantu kau dengan Alfred! Sekarang kau bisa terang-terangan menyatakan perang dengan si alis itu!"

"Tapi Francis..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Dengar, sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan tsundere sialan itu berkuasa? Sampai kapan kau akan menyerahkan Gibraltar padanya? Di mana Antonio yang dulu?"

"Alfred! Kau sudah berjanji untuk dibantu kan? Tapi kalau yang dibantunya seperti ini sih, tidak HEROik sekali." ejek Pak T.J.

Hup! Alfred langsung berdiri, "CALON HERO tidak mungkin kalah! Pak T.J., wakil dari revolusioner; Francis sebagai wakil Pemerintah Perancis; dan ANTONIO! Kalian siap berperang langsung dengan Arthur kan?"

"Ya Alfred, aku harus." jawab Antonio, sementara Pak T.J. dan Francis tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap.

"Meskipun kami memang punya 'misi'tersendiri, tapi kami ...pikir kalian, Amerika Utara, pantas untuk bebas dari penjajahan. Kan Antonio? Honhonhon..." ucap Francis yang diiyakan Antonio. Membuat kata

bebas

kembali mengaung di pikiran Alfred.

**(Pembatas cerita)**

Antonio telah kembali dari pemeriksaan ulangnya terhadap bekas medan Perang di Saratoga. Setelah memasukkan kudanya dengan aman, mengganti pakaian berbau amis darah dengan yang baru, Antonio bermaksud pergi ke dermaga untuk melepas stres sejenak sebelum perang yang lain dimulai lagi. Absurd eh?

Di dermaga, langkah kaki polosnya terhenti saat menyadari sebuah kapal milik Britannia mendekat. Lebih mengejutkannya lagi, adalah mengapa ia dapat mengenali para sosok di atas kapal itu dengan jelas dari kejauhan.

"Wine-bastard! Apa kau tahu aku sudah muak melihat wajah jelekmu di sini!"

"Kau juga terlalu pelit untuk membebaskan adikmu sendiri dasar alis!"

"Singkirkan kapal-kapal jelekmu itu dari wilayahku! Dan sampai kapan kau mau mencampuri urusanku, HAH?"

"TIDAK! Kau sendiri selalu mengganggu hubunganku dengan Austria! Aku akan membantu Alfred dan mengalahkanmu!"

Terlihat Francis dan Arthur yang saling menjambak rambut, sesekali mengayunkan pedang ke sana kemari.

Tuk tuk tuk, sementara dari sudut kapal, seorang Alfred tengah melempari kepala Arthur dengan beberapa untai peluru, granat zaman dahulu, ataupun pakaian bekas hingga menghalangi pandangan Arthur.

"KESEMPATAN!" teriak Francis yang melihat wajah Arthur terhalang celana bekas yang Alfred lemparkan, segera menginjak kakinya dan mencekik Arthur.

"SIALAN KAU Alfred! L-lepaskan FROG!" Arthur terlihat kewalahan namun akhirnya dapat menyingkirkan tangan Francis dari lehernya, memulai perang menghadapi Francis lagi dengan menggunakan tendangan, pukulan, sayatan, atau apapun itu.

"Masih butuh lagi?" tanya sesorang dengan rambut jabrik yang baru saja keluar dari ruang nahkoda, melihat 'amunisi' Alfred yang mulai menipis.

"Aaah Netherlands! Iya aku masih butuh beberapa senjata, dan mungkin pakaian bekas!" jawab Alfred sambil menatap Neth polos.

Neth segera masuk kembali ke dalam ruang kemudi, lalu melemparkan amunisi yang Alfred butuhkan.

"WOI! Kau juga DUTCH SIALAN! Dari dulu aku meragukan kenetralanmu!" geram Arthur melemparkan tatapan kematian untuk Neth. "oooh" Sementara yang ditatap berekspresi datar-datar saja.

PLUK! Cerutu khas Nether mendarat ke kepala Arthur. Mantan bajak laut ini terkepung, tapi entah mengapa tetap mampu bertahan.

Arthur berusaha mencapai Neth untuk menghajarnya, tapi ditahan oleh Francis dan Alfred. Tunggu sepertinya ada yang kurang...?

"Anak ini nakal ya, apa kau butuh bantuanku Art?" tiba-tiba seseorang yang lain sudah sampai ke buritan kapal dan segera menodong Alfred.

"Ireland!" teriak Arthur.

"Ha, sepertinya makhluk KECIL ini juga campur tangan honhonhon~" tawa Francis sambil menepuk bahu Ireland dan menjauhkannya dari Alfred.

"KURANG AJAR KAU!"

"Wine-bastard! Beraninya kau... BRITANNIA FIST!"

"Hayooo abang tak akan kalah!"

"Tambah amunisi lagi Amerika?"

"Tolong ya Neth!"

"Neth, makasih ya sudah menyediakan Eustatia sebagai jalur penyelundupan."

"JADI INI KERJAANMU PATHETIC JABRIK?"

"..." Antonio hanya menatap dari jauh kelima orang itu dengan sweatdrop menggantung di kepalanya. Tiga lawan dua ya...

'Apa aku perlu bergabung?' batinnya. Tapi kakinya serasa enggan untuk melangkah, lebih baik baginya untuk menonton saja.

"UAGH!" Beberapa saat kemudian Arthur kalah telak, perutnya diinjak Francis dan kepalanya ditodong Alfred. Neth sudah pergi meninggalkan kapal itu setelah menendang Ireland ke laut. Pria Dutch itu segera mendatangi Antonio.

"Yo!" sapanya datar kepada Antonio, "Tak ikut berga-" kalimatnya terputus saat teriakan Francis menggelegar.

"YA! AKHIRNYA KAU BISA MENIKAH DENGANKU ARTHUR!" Francis membangunkan tubuh Arthur yang lemah, meninggalkan Alfred yang luar biasa bengong dan sweatdrop yang semakin besar saja di kepala Antonio.

"Tandatangani ini." sodor Francis pada Arthur.

"INI PERJANJIAN PERDAMAIAN GOBLOK!"

"Ya, dan kau harus menandatanganinya. Perjanjian ini juga akan sebagai ajang pengakuanmu terhadap kedaulatan Mon Amerique~" balas Francis.

"TIDAK AKAN!" alis tebal Arthur bertautan, bibirnya sedikit maju ke depan, matanya mulai didominasi air.

"Kalau begitu, kita lakukan di Paris saja!" ucap Francis seenaknya sambil menggendong Arthur di bahunya. Arthur yang sudah 'kalah' ingin berontak tapi tak mampu, "Oh, Mon Alfred juga ikut dong~"

Di ujung sana

"Apa kita benar-benar tak perlu bergabung?" tanya Antonio ragu-ragu.

"Tidak, lagipula aku tak bergabung di perang ini untuk mengakui kedaulatan anak itu. Kau juga kan?" balas Neth.

"Kita... jahat pada Alfred yah?" sambung Antonio seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tak tahu denganmu, tapi aku sekarang mau pulang."

Mungkin memang seperti itulah parodi American Revolutionary War di mata author.

**(Pembatas cerita)**

Alfred menatap Pak Presidennya dengan tatapan bingung. 43 tahun setelah kemerdekaannya. Telah lewat 4 dekade sejak Francis menarik-nariknya dan Arthur menuju Paris. Hampir setengah abad sudah kacamata bernama 'Texas' itu ia pakai. Sudah banyak asam-garam yang dicicipinya sejak pertama kali diakui merdeka, bahkan sekarang dirinya telah kembali menjalin hubungan 'baik' dengan mantan kakaknya, walaupun sempat diwarnai perang pada tahun 1812. Kenapa sekarang Presidennya mengungkit-ngungkit masalah Traktat Jay?

"Begini Alfred, kau masih ingat dengan Pak Thomas Jefferson?" tanya Presiden Alfred yang keenam, John Quincy Adams.

"Ah, tentu saja! Hooo aku rindu sekali, apa bapak tahu-" Oh tentu saja Alfred masih ingat terhadap mantan prsidennya yang ketiga itu, orang yang pertama kali mengiangkan kata 'bebas' yang sesungguhnya padanya; bukan 'bebas' palsu yang dulu Arthur iming-imingkan.

"Ia telah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Serasa kehabisan cairan, tubuh Alfred langsung melemas, "Bapak bercanda kan? HAHAHA." Rasanya tak dapat ia percaya, "BELIAU meninggal tanpa ada orang yang memberitahuku?" geramnya.

"Beliau hanya meminta, untuk menyampaikan pesan ini padamu." lanjut Presidennya menyodorkan selembar kertas, tak ambil pusing dengan hati Alfred yang ketar-ketir.

_Personifikasiku, Alfred_

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap surat ini sampai kepadamu setelah beberapa tahun kematianku. Sejak dulu aku ingin sekali mengadakan perubahan besar untuk negara kita ini. Aku benci perbudakan sejak aku kecil. Seandainya bisa, aku tak ingin ada dua partai yang saling menyerang di negara kita ini. Tapi aku sadar, itu tidak mungkin. Aku bukan immortal sepertimu, nak! Aku hanya menitipkan pesan ini padamu:_

_BEBASKANLAH BANGSAMU DARI SEGALA BENTUK PENJAJAHAN DAN PERBUDAKAN! Bawalah negara ini menjadi yang termaju di dunia. Bebaskan dirimu dari penjara pikiranmu sendiri. _

_Dan tolong, pahatkan ini di batu nisanku:_

_HERE WAS BURIED THOMAS JEFFERSON AUTHOR OF THE DECLARATION OF AMERICAN INDEPENDENCE OF THE STATUTE OF VIRGINIA FOR RELIGIOUS FREEDOM AND FATHER OF THE UNIVERSITY OF VIRGINIA_

Alfred menerawang... bebas. Lagi? Semua ini tentang kebebasan?

**(Pembatas cerita)**

Dihirupnya nafas dalam, lalu dihembuskannya. Alfred menatap nisan tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Nisan Pak T.J. yang telah mampu mengantarnya kembali bernostalgia. Mengingat hal-hal yang menyakitkan. Sejak awal pertemuannya dengan sosok yang kini telah hancur dengan tanah; hingga Perang Revolusinya. Semua itu seolah diputar ulang dalam otaknya. Sesaat kemudian ia berbicara pada nisan tersebut.

"Pak Thomas lihat kan? Aku sudah menjalankan janjiku dengan baik. Sekarang, USA adalah negara termaju dan terbebas di dunia! Tidak ada lagi perbudakan. Akulah yang menjadi HERO di jagat raya ini. Ini yang Pak Thomas inginkan bukan?"

Tidak ada jawaban, hmph tentu saja.

"Pak Thomas bisa lihat kemajuan yang kutorehkan. Bahkan sekarang Britannia pun tunduk padaku. Aku akan selalu menjadi HERO untuk negara lain. "

_'Benarkah?'_

Alfred tercekat, rasanya tadi ia mendengar seseorang bicara. Ditolehkannya kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada orang lain di sini. Alfred segera membuang jauh kata 'hantu' dari benaknya, 'Tak mungkin mereka muncul di siang hari kan?' pikirnya.

_'Tadi Alfred bilang menjadi HERO untuk negara lain, tapi apakah nak Alfred pernah berpikir untuk menjadi HERO bangsamu sendiri?'_

Kini Alfred benar-benar terlihat frustasi. Kedua tangannya menelungkup erat di telinga. Kalimat yang entah darimana dan bagaimana mulai mengiang di telinganya.

'_Kau menyebut dirimu HERO? Dengan mengatur pemiluku seenaknya? Kau salah Amerika!'_ kalimat ketus Australia berpuluh tahun yang lalu muncul dalam ingatannya.

'_Apa kau sudah puas melihat aku dan adikku berpisah HAH?'_' gertakan North Korea mengalun, membuat Alfred kini berlutut.

"Hentikan..." desahnya, "HENTIKAAAAAN!" teriaknya lagi.

'_Untuk apa kau ke sini lagi? PERGI! Aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu di sini!'' _Filipina, tidak masih banyak negara lain yang telah melontarkan kalimat semacam itu pada Alfred.

'_AMERIKA MADE IN CHINA ARUUUUU!' _tunggu, kenapa pengklaiman ngasal China ikut-ikutan? Syuh syuh

'_Ah, saya sangat menghargai kepedulian Amerika-san. Tapi sungguh, saya bisa menangani masalah pembangkit bertenaga nuklir ini seorang diri, terima kasih.' _Jepang...

'_Mau apa kau sekarang git? Apakah mengganggu acaraku seharian tak cukup untuk orang sok HERO sepertimu?' _bahkan Arthur, personifikasi Inggris, orang yang seharusnya dekat dengan Alfred pun kadang membencinya.

'_Saya senang nak Alfred telah memajukan negara kita ini. Saya sangat bangga akan perjuangan dan pengorbananmu untuk negara ini. Tapi, saya tidak menyangka bahwa keunggulan kita semua akan dibalas dengan kebencian negara lain.'_

Dua bola di balik kacamata itu mengecil, seiring dengan rongganya yang melebar; bentuk reaksi atas aksi yang diberikan suara itu melalui telinga. Alfred yakin bahwa yang barusan bicara adalah Pak T.J., tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Hiks, Pak Thomas... Maafkan aku.. aku, AKU TIDAK MEMBANGUN UNITED STATES UNTUK DIBENCI... huaaaaaaaaaaa." Teriakan personifikasi USA itu menggema, wujud cair hangat mengalir deras dari matanya, membasahi kacamata kebanggaan.

"Hik, aku... aku telah bersusah hik payah membangun negara ini. Hik, ta-tapi apa yang kudapat ... uhuk sekarang? Pak Thomas! Aku... aku hanya berusaha membantu mereka, hik, aku negara bebas kan? Tapi mereka selalu melemparkan cibiran dan kebencian padaku... hhh..." sekarang ia telungkupkan kepalanya pada batu nisan itu.

'_Jangan menangis di hari ulang tahunmu Alfred!'_

Kalimat yang barusan berhasil membekukan Alfred dari tangisnya.

'_Mungkin, Alfred harus mencari makna kebebasan yang sesungguhnya...'_

"Apa itu? Bagaimana caranya?" balas Alfred, tak menghiraukan kalimat sebelumnya. Meskipun terlihat seperti orang gila yang tengah berdialog sendiri, ia yakin tak sedang bicara dengan sekadar lapisan udara; ia yakin tengah berdialog dengan Pak T.J. entah bagaimana.

'_Itulah yang nak Alfred harus cari. Selamat ulang tahun ya, semoga kamu dapat menemukan jawabannya dan membawa negara kita ini menjadi lebih baik. Tak usah kau terlalu pikirkan kata-kata mereka! Mungkin itulah resiko yang harus Alfred hadapi.' _

Lalu Alfred merasakan kehangatan tangan yang sudah lama tak dirasanya menggenggam kepalanya lembut, lalu beberapa saat kemudian menghilang. Tak ada sosok

"Terima kasih, Pak Thomas."

Sekarang ia tahu apa tujuan ia diliburkan. Presidennya ingin agar sekali-sekali ia merenung tentang negaranya, di hari ulang tahunnya.

**FIN**

**A/N: ini hancur dan gaje sangat. Di saat terakhir saya kehabisan kata-kata. Memang seharusnya yang banyak diungkit itu adalah konfrontasi England dan America lalu keterlibatan France. Namun, bagi saya itu adalah hal yang sangat surface jadi yang saya ambil adalah keterlibatannya Spain dan si Nether. Di sini bang Anto saya buat sakit karena waktu itu keadaan Spain terkategori 'buruk', karena banyak koloninya (termasuk Gibraltar) yang diambil alih si England. **

**Maafkan jika banyak kesalahan interpretasi pada fic ini, yang penting saya mengerjakannya sepenuh hati *dibuang* J Dan maaf juga jika tidak ada klimaks, saya tak tahu harus nulis apa.**

**Sekali lagi happy birthday untuk Alfred dan diriku sendiri *woi*! Dan selamat hari Independence untuk orang USA. Maaf jika cara saya menulis seolah-olah pembaca sekalian adalah orang Amrik yang tahu betul sejarah mereka *pundung***

**Ada gak ya readers yang bacanya sampai ke bawah sini? Kalau ada, tolong isikan apapun itu di kotak review, mau komen, flame, saran dan kritik segalanya diterima.**

**Arigatou Gozaimashuu~~**

**-With pleasant smile-**

**Ayakomezza**


End file.
